Digimon: King of Revenge Short Stories Series (Futile Struggle)
by Wolf Vagrant
Summary: This is my first time writing novel, I am also a foreigner, please give me advice, i would like to accept them very much. This digimon novel is a science fiction, without human beings, the reason will be claimed in the novel. It may be dark, please prepare for it. I promise I won't give it up, just a bit slow as i am still a student. Thanks a lot
1. plot1

Revenge of King

Short Stories

**Rebuilding Era 74 Olar System Jupiter DRDA Base**

Arnold Arman was standing among the purple-dark universe silently, millions of stars surrounded him. No one knows how far exactly those lights derived from those star traveled—maybe hundreds of, thousands of, even millions of light years. Right now, they all came, shining with weak light, on this shoutmon.

He wrapped himself with black cloak, hide his eyes behind a dark blue brim glass, and his deepest thought behind the fierce eyes. Although he suffered from Bodychangingsymptom IV for a lot time, his eyes was still revealing with unusual energy, the basic, dark, cool energy. Bloody red eyes proved that he was away from childishness for a long time—although it has been almost several hundred years since he was born, he was hibernating for a long time after arriving the real world, to others, he was still a kid. But according to the thought, he is the oldest.

But no matter who you are, olds, kids, disabilities or anything else, the rules of revenge won't change. They won't pity on anyone. In order to survive in this mirky universe, things you need to do, are to utilize all emotions and cover your heart, your cool, cruel and dark heart, and, crucially, uncovered it at the most suitable time. All these things should be done seriously without any mistake, so that you can triumph.

Beneath him the Milky Way was whirling, abyss of the darkness plagued across billions of light years, witnessed all the tragedy, listened all the cries, enjoyed all the revenges, devoured all the peace, and left remaining nothing, or dead silence. Not too far away, propelled by anti-material engine, the whole fleet dashed across the Jupiter. Artificial light and natural light mixed together, forming a vast star river, performing a light but also dark melody.

But right now, Arman had no time to enjoy the view of the universe. He focused on a small informational window floating not too far away, devoured by the universe. Several big red shining arrows marked a spaceship approaching to Pluto.

It was STARS.


	2. plot2

"One, two, the sun is falling. Three, four, dash to the home. Five, six, turn on the light. Seven, eight, stay together. Nine, ten, never ever name its name." He couldn't be more familiar to this chant. Although some of them were rumor, but it really reflect the digimons' fear of STARS.

STARS is the nightmare of the nightmare, in the mind of most digimons from so-called justice army, it's the ultimate production of the evil army. No one at that time could forget the whole thirteen Royal Knights were killed by Nine Planets Generals and Nine Suns Generals from STARS in three hours. No one dared to forget Zhuqiaomon, one of the four saint digimon, was totally destroyed by SATRS in half an hour. As soon as the support collapsed, remains were even weaker than a piece of paper.

The fear of the STARS even spread to vocabulary "stars", no digimon even dared look up to the stars, lights were lightened all the night just to cover the stars, which still remained in the dark universe, stared at those digimons, and pierced their heart.

In front of the SATRS, all the resistances were futile, even DRDA—when magic verse science, previous one was always dominated, if the magic isn't much older than science, they even aren't in the same level. This appeared especially when entered the real world—no magic at all. DRDA became useless, and could do nothing but curling up in a corner and watched STARS, UNIVERSE and HB three strongest organization fight cruelly for decades of years in terror. The battle, called by historian as "Chaos Battle", almost destroyed the earth totally. And right now, when the earth was useless, the battle not only continued but also extend to the whole solar system. It was the same time while DRDA finally stood up and joined the battle after they found the power of science.

In fact, it was not only the power of science made STARS strong, but also the power of revenge contributed a crucible support. When those digimons got frightened, they forget that in fact, these enemy, came from themselves.


	3. plot3

Almost all the generals in STARS had a dark, bloody, tragic past. When they were young, in fact, they all had a peaceful life. They might strive to become rich, be born with beautiful, or have a happy family. But digimons were the same with human beings, they had immutable defect, the action derived from these were destructive. One by one, they lost all. Rich stripped, beauty disfigured, family disappeared. Originating by sadness, desperation, and anger, they finally chose to degenerate from angel to devil, released the instinctive power from the deep of their heart. For them, the world is dead, is worthless for them to keep living. The only thing which made they still alive, is the desire to revenge, to revenge for their property, for their family, and especially for themselves. Because of this lofty dream, they came together and formed the SATRS, the revenge machine, born the instinct, dark but original power in their heart, and ultimately step on the irrevocably way of revenge. Gumdramon Smith Kettel, Veemon Ba Lu, Sparrowmon Selena Grace, Drair-conmon Wuqi Zheng, Gaomon Freddy Daniel, Gomamon Shylock Zark, Renamon Alonso Laor…


	4. plot 4

The only reason DRDA can at once be the same strong as STARS is the same reason, the desire to revenge, not only to STARS, but also to the Justice army and other Evil army. In other words , they turned against the whole world.

But they never afraid of it, because all the members have already died for one time(That's the origin of the name Digimon Revenge Death Army), and come back from the hell after the contact with devil, later known as the only remain member of FFP(Future Fate Philosopher). They, the death never be afraid, until the appearance of STARS.

If STARS is considered only a extreme example, the birth of the UNIVERSE, threw away the theory automatically.

Quoting a sentence from the fifth general of the UNIVERSE, Fuwu Qian "If an army has these following characters: extremely united, extremely hate for simple thing, extremely high-technique, and extremely tactful, then if will never fail. And UNIVERSE, grabbed all of them."

UNIVERSE, one of the three most powerful organizations in the real world, was mysterious, for anyone, from its first appearance to the final fall. Its members, dolphins, were the most ancient beast according to those organisms who still exist in the 20th century. Although human beings studied even utilized dolphins for dozens of years, finally they found all the data about dolphins were totally wrong. When dolphins removed their superficial mask and turned from angels to devils in only a moment and started the "Chaos War", human beings lost two third of the land in only a few weeks as they never met this kind of army before. Thanks to Human Being's greed.

HB, the weakest force according to the STARS and UNIVERSE, didn't seemed have any sign of collapsing. According to the theory of the Universal Society, UNIVERSE belonged to Suppresser, and HB belonged to revolter.

Human beings have the surprising speed of development which cannot be compared with UNIVERSE. Under the protection of STARS, it took HB only a few months to create an army strong enough to fight with UNIVERSE. When most of them lost their family and home town, nothing except desire of revenge stimulate them to continue living in this world and asked UNIVERSE for payment. A famous sentence said by the previous five-star general Douglas MacArthur was quoted by HB again and again: "I am out, but I will be back again."

Two worlds, three civilizations, four organizations, used their tears and blood, prove Universal Society purposed by Pico Devimon Victor Harry perfectly.

Although STARS finally fail, for Arman, the nightmare didn't over.

And now, they were back.


	5. plot 5

But right now, face to face with the invading spaceship from STARS, DRDA was not only unafraid, but also quite confident about overcoming the enemy.

"Mr One."

A sound echoed around Arman's brain.

Now since the developing of the scientific (Magic was abandoned by DRDA wisely dozens of years ago) technology, as the study of brain became deeper and deeper, it was quite easy for digimons to convert invisible thought to substantial electronic waves. All the digimons had been inserted TCM (Thought Communication Machine) which could allow them to chat with others only by brains instead of using vocal cords. There's no need to open the mouth anymore, the only thing you need to do is to speak with superficial mind. Just as John Dow Jones, one of the inventors predicted: "Once ancient human beings chased a close rapport, now is common among the modern digimons."

But in fact, TCM was strongly opposed by the civilians although it was a cup of tea for the both military and the informational departments when it was first invented dozens of years ago. The reason opposed and supported was quite simple and surprisingly same: if they used it, there will be no more even a little privacy for all the digimons. For civilians, they would have no more rights of secrets and respect, but for military and informational sections, they could gain the useful information quite easy. But as the irresistible power was too strong, governments were forced to stop its spreading, only few of them were used in national secretary department. This circumstance continued until Komoto Morita, another inventor, improved the TCM, divided into two parts: superficial thought and deep thought, only the feeling of superficial thought could be detected, and feeling of deep thought was in chaos. The TCM finally knocked the door of digimons, although still quite slow: it's hard to manipulate it. But now, almost all the digimon accepted and learned to use it.


	6. plot6

"I am not one anymore," replied Arman in a low, cold voice (TCM perfectly conserved the tune and the emotion expressed by digimons through brain) without turning around to see who was there. The cloak reflected the faint blue light of the darken stars and shone in the abyss, stared at the comer indifferently as if it reacted the reply of the shoutmon, the host, "I retired centuries of years ago."

"No matter what, you are the one forever." The comer said in an awesome, respectful voice, then it frowned at the circumstance: "it's too dark here, my one, would you mind if I turn on the lights?"

Suddenly, the sharp light lightened the surrounding and even made the Arman close his eyes for a while. Those were in fact the bulkhead of the space station, so that's why Arman seemed can exposed into the extremely freezing universe without any problem.

"You were too quick, Yulian He, I didn't even reply to you, that was quite rude for ancestor. And my answer is: Yes." The waves of frozen words were sent to Yulian He's brain and even made her considered that there was something wrong with the TCM.

"But why?" asked Yulian He strangely, her figure was also appeared as soon as the dark universe disappeared, she was a Palmon, with white, tiny, clean tights cling to her soft, sexy, green skin. Her eyes were dewy, as if two big mature grapes. The big, pink, lightening flower above her was blooming, representing that she was in a good mood. Because of living in space for a long time, comparing to other Palmons, she was slim, and slender, even the best human gymnast was eclipsed. Among the modern female digimons, she was almost the most beautiful girl in the world. Three male Agumons even had a terrified fight for her, but she just escaped during their fight. Now as the commander of the DRDA Jupiter Space Station she still had lots of digimons who loved her(she had no husband yet), nobody could resist her beauty, nobody, except Arman.

"Maybe that's the question I should ask you." Replied Arman without any emotion as if a machine even through the TCM, he stretched out his right arm from the cloak, made the bulkhead transparent again, staring at the dark universe, fondled the universe slightly as if a collector fondled on his precious collection or a son fondled his dear mother or a goose fondled its soft velour, "We are from the fundamental rules, from the basic darkness, and from the abyss of the universe. Why should we avoid it, as if a collector avoids his favorite collection, or a child avoids his darling mother, or a goose avoids its saint velour?"

"But right here there's no longer the darkness anymore." smiled He, like a naive daffodil, "we come from a bright world. And our purpose is to build a free, peaceful, wealthy, strong, democratic world. Through the proof, culture without any morality doesn't exist, even if they once survived, they will extinct soon, the STARS was a good example."

Silence.

"And, as the sharp development of the science, right now we can produce the material bound by the strong nuclear force effectively. It was quite cheap even to the civilians. As for the weapon., all the ships were armed by strong-nuclear-force torpedoes, anti-material lasers, Gama-rays storms, and double-singularity-nanometer probes. We were not the chicken anymore, this time, STARS must lose."

Silence.

"We dislike darkness, we pursue the lightness. That's the reason why we avoid to see the universe, it made us fear. The only thing we need is a comfortable, peaceful environment. Many digimons don't even want to go to some place farther, for them, spending a peaceful life on five planets was the happiest thing. We are all tired of the war, no one want to repeat the dark history again."

Still silence.

"Mr One?" He felt quite strange.

But, instead of receiving a reply, thing she received, was a shiver came from herself.

Arman turned around subtly, as a swivel chair whirled. His gloomy and ruthless and blood eyes through her heart coldly like a sword. Dozens of scales throughout his visible face, witting the devil past he once faced. His mouth bite tightly, as though trying his best to prevent the continuing rising water spilled. But when it crumbled, even you are ten thousand times darker than the darkest organism in the universe, yes, ten thousand times darker than the evilest organism that ever existed, it would be nothing when comparing with Arman. If before, Arman still had some more or less confusion, deep remained in his heart., now all those so-called positive emotions are all gone, instead, only horrible, cruel, bloodthirsty feelings without any sunshine. Right now, He was facing a thick fog, behind it was the murderous look and the abyss.

"Tell me, He," Arman didn't used TCM anymore, instead, he used the vocal cord which was forgotten by modern digimons for a long time. His words weren't too long, but every word was powerful and knocked heavily in He's heart, "when was sun destroyed?"

"Ah…"He was shocked, these was the question digimons avoid the whole time as it included lots of bloody history. Governments had forbidden olds to teach young digimons history before the Rebuild Era. She will totally forget it if Arman didn't mentioned it right now.

"Tell me!"Arman suddenly raised his voice ten times louder, shattered He's ears degenerated a long time ago. As if he was face to face a target to revenge or an enemy be hateful by him forever.

He was terrified. She tried her best to calm down, but she failed. When facing to the darkest—maybe not the first, but at least the second—organisms in the universe, every resistance is futile and useless. No matter who it was, how just it was, because the darkness dominant the universe of billions of years, and the God was dead.


	7. plot 7

She tried to contact with him by TCM, but then found in horror and astonishment that Arman grasp it in his hand and-pong! Destroy the TCM by holding his hand-after all, TCM was made by the strongest material in the universe!

"You had better not try to avoid this inevitable question, I have already cut off the contact with outside." Said Arman in a freezing voice, his right hand still hold the old but bright microphone—the represent of the shoutmon—tightly although it's useless in the social world anymore. As if he was considering knock He with it in anytime when it's necessary.

She shivered, trying to control her weak, slim body—although it may seemed beautiful and healthy, but their resistances of striking or beating were deeply weakened, even couldn't endure a punch without any protection—and to recover her degenerated vocal cords, but it's pretty hard—it's quite easy to degenerate or destroy things, and it's hard to recover or rebuild something, so was He's vocal cords.

The light of the ship disappeared again, the darkness of abyss surrounded her, devoured her, threatened her, and finally, lead her to the grave of the solar system, to the Infernal solar system, dozens of years ago.

"74 years ago." She tried her best to controlled her voice and recover her vocal cords, although she seemed calm down, it's quite obvious that she is sweating as her heart still felt cold about it.

"Because of what" Arman asked, still cold like ice, or even colder.

"About eight light years away, an alien spaceship fired a strong-force torpedo. After knocking down all three suns in Centaurus and trigger a huge exploration, it dashed towards the earth, pierced the sun and finally… turned the solar system to the olar system…" said He who finally adapted the darkness though she's still shivering in a continually clam down voice.

"Which means you still curved it in your heart, just be covered by the fake." The temperature of the base might fall to zero Kelvin.

"But… what is the point?" asked He in total confusion.

"Do you know, the truth of the universe?" instead of answering the question directly, Arman threw her a mess.


	8. plot 8

"Ah….I…"He wanted to say something, but then she suddenly stopped, with gloomy eyes and a spoiled flower, representing she was in rare bad mood, "I…I don't know." After a long silence, she replied in few words.

"Yes, you know," Arman continued suppressing, " You heard the conversation between Great Leader and me, about the social cosmology."

"Great… Leader?" a vague but clear figure of Pico Devimon appeared in He's mind, "Harry… And you….."

It's the truth, a few hundred years ago, she was on the moon, which was livable because of the construction of the UNIVERSE, hiding beside a huge piece of a ruin spaceship, facing the splitting, doom, hell earth covered by larva, listening to Harry and Arman's surreal ultimate conversation which parts of it, still stored in her mind freshly…

"…Your biggest problem is to make the universe mysterious and seemed impossible to figure it out, Arman," said Harry Victor in an extremely slow voice, trying to make every words understandable. But He felt he had some problem in speaking as he spoke even slower than the trees in _**Lord of Ring, **_"you saw it as the god, a god which was impossible to explore by yourself, like Boqi and Shuyi, who lived in Shang dynasty in ancient time in Asia and worship their emperor as the god and trying to stop country Zhou from attacking Shang dynasty even it was serious corruptive. You worship universe, means that you are better than those 'chicken'. But, there's no need for you to think universe as such complicated. See, in universe we have trillions kinds of different substance, but in fact there's only less than 200 elements compounding those. The reason why many people failed to explore the universe, it's not because they thought in easy way, instead, they thought it complicated way. The key allows us to enter into the final mystery of cosmos is only the make up of three words which my leader left me before it was gone: observation, research and penetration."

"But how can that be? They three are just common words."

"The truth is in the most common words. All you need is to think more and more and more. The whole universe is turning into grave, abyss, the doom is coming, no one can survive in the final day, not even an atom. We don't have too many time, which means we need to be quick. Right now, after too many experience, can't you imply something logically?"…..

That's all, after that, she couldn't remember anything else, as the attack from STARS came.

"But that's not true!"shouted He in an out-of-control-voice.

"Harry is the real philosopher. He loved thinking, thinking those final question. His logic ability was amazing and sometimes I even couldn't understand. He also used amazing experiments to prove the answer—I know those experiments are those wars between four organizations, in fact, he was the one who started all, the destruction, and the doom of the earth. He controlled everything, everything, He, and changed any condition when it's necessary. Don't look at me at that kind of emotion, He. Nothing is more precious than the final answer of the universe, not even billions of lives. Rights? Justices? HAHAHAHAHA! "he burst out weird cry, "do you think, the god is still alive? No! Not anymore!"than he changed back the topic, "Harry is the one, the real one. But, not too many digimons understood him and all saw him as the murder, the devil…as if there's still angel in the universe… ridiculous…ridiculous…"

"So… how is he right now?" remembered that she and many digimons once fall in love with Harry, her face turned in red and asked in a low voice after a long silence.

"He was gone, a few hundred years ago, to the universe, to finish his last mission as an observer."

Another silence.

"I was one of his few students, and I believed, I was the only digimon who was still alive as the member of the future fate philosophy …"


End file.
